Remembrances
by Raeha
Summary: 3 years later they remember. What will happen?


Remembrances This story takes place 2 years after Ash became a pokemon master. Team Rocket has been shut down and Jessie married James. They became famous millionaires from selling tickets to see a talking Meowth. All of Ash's pokemon evolved except for the ones that needed stones. Brock is married... Ash lives in his old house in Pallet. Ash's mother moved to Tangelo Island. Ash is dating Crystal Darling, a shop owner in Pallet. She has just beyond shoulder length dirty blonde hair. She also has light baby blue eyes that sparkle (like Misty's). Misty is dating Evan Clearwater and they both live near the Cerulean Gym. Evan has short black hair (like Ash's) and green eyes. It was a bright and very clear day. Pikachu was bored and so he called his long time friend Misty. Ash has a translator on his phone so that people can understand Pikachu. Ash is walking by looking for Pikachu. He sees him at the videophone and walks up to him. "Pikachu, it's your turn to wash the dishes." Then he sees Misty. He gets excited as he pushes Pikachu out of the way and sits down. Ash is telling Misty about these dreams he's been having. She was in them with Brock and Pikachu. He remembered two pokemon fighting and him dying. He didn't remember much because the more he remembered the more it hurt. They were deep in conversation about the dreams when a young man in the background calls Misty to dinner. She blushes and explains to a jealous Ash who the man is. When they get off of the phone Pikachu and Ash talk until they are disturbed by a phone call from Crystal. That night Ash and Crystal are at the movies with Pikachu. It was a romance movie (Misty and Crystal's favorite kind). Ash seems to be distant. He soon falls asleep and remembers the way he died. He saw himself trying to stop the pokemon. He watches himself get turned to stone as he falls. He can see Misty crying and Pikachu trying to wake him up. Crystal then wakes him up. The movie is over so they walk home together in eerie silence. Ash walks Crystal to the door of her home and gets a goodnight kiss along with a "Feel better soon honey". Around 10:30 Ash gets a call from Misty. She is almost crying and tells Ash about her dream. He listens and tries to help like he did when they were younger. She tells of the dream she had where he got turned to stone and all of these pokemon were fighting clones of themselves. Ash listens with intense eyes. He's worried about the identical dreams that they were having. He was wondering if they were anything more than dreams or if they meant something special. He talked to her and calmed her down until she was able to sleep again. Then he woke up Brock. Brock and Ash talk for a while and decide to pick up Misty and take a look at the island they dreamt about. The next morning Ash woke up early (big surprise) and left to see Brock and Misty. Pikachu sat on his head quietly. When they arrived at Pewter Gym they met up with Brock at Brock drove them to Cerulean City. After a few hellos and good-byes they headed out to the mysterious island. At lunch they stopped at a diner and had a snack. They talked about old times and new times. "So Misty" said Brock "what's with you and this Evan character?" Misty hits Brock over the head with a mallet. "He's my boyfriend stupid," she yells at him. Brock whispers to Misty "Well he sure looks a lot like ASH." That did it. Misty went wild with the mallet and Brock ended up having a date with the first aide kit. Ash laughed at all of this not knowing what Brock had said. "Well Ash what about you? Do you have a girlfriend?" asked Misty hoping he didn't. "Yes, Brock has met her. Haven't you Brock?" "Yeah, and she looks a lot like YOU KNOW WHO" he said. Ash borrowed Misty's mallet with her consent and hit him upon the head once and again. The group continues on with Ash and Misty in the backseat (Brock didn't want to get hit). Brock drove in the front seat with Pikachu. The rest of the ride to the port had no conflicts. When the group arrived at the port they bought three tickets and waited for the ferry. Ash and Misty sat next to each other talking about their boy/girlfriends and their dreams. "I am very worried Ash. What if the dreams weren't just dreams? What if they really happened? What'll we do? I don't want it to be true." Misty's eyes started to water as she said this. She was really worried that is might still be to come and Ash would die. "Don't worry Misty. Everything will be ok, just calm down. Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm strong and won't let myself die like that." Ash was scared inside but he didn't want it to show. The ferry arrived and Brock joined them on deck. They all talked about their favorite subject, old times. Little did they know that they were being watched by two figures hiding behind a couple of clouds. "Mew, look at them. They are starting to remember. Should we let them or drain their memories again?" said a mysterious voice. Mew contacted Mewtwo telekinetically "I think we should tell them. If we take away their memories it might affect their feelings like it did last time just worse." Mewtwo thought about it for a while and replied" I guess you're right. Ash and Misty should have admitted their feelings a long time ago and should be engaged." "Let's do it brother" squeaked Mew. They flew to the island ahead of the humans. Meanwhile on the boat, Ash, Misty, and Brock noticed they were the only ones there. Not many people went out to the island. There were bad rumors about it and Team Rocket experiments. They still talked about old times. "Remember when Misty was scared of every bug along the journey and clung to your back Ash?" asked Brock. "Yeah" said Ash remembering the Caterpie incident. He smiled warmly at Misty and she melted. They still had crushes on each other (who would have guessed). After about an hour they were dropped off at the island and were told that they would be picked up in about 12 hours. They thanked the captain and set off towards some old ruins of what looked like a stadium and a palace. When they got there they looked around. Ash found a small reminder of when they were there last. On the ground in front of them was a chip of stone in the shape of a finger. It was a little smaller than Ash's. "Ew, Ash is that yours?" asked a totally grossed out Misty. "Yes, I think it is" replied a disgusted Ash. Then Mewtwo appeared with Mew standing next to him. Misty his behind Ash and Brock shivered. Ash took a deep breath and asked them if they were Mew and Mewtwo. He also asked if they had done that to them. "Yes, we did. We had to wipe away you're memories so you could not harm us. We are sorry or it all and want to know if you could ever forgive us" said Mewtwo. "Why did you destroy our memories? We wouldn't hurt you or tell anyone" asked Misty who had recovered from the shock. "We couldn't take any chances even though we trusted you we weren't sure of the other trainers" said a quiet Mew through his telepathic voice. "We will do something for you humans for what we put you through. Touch our hands and we will let you see a little of your destiny that we destroyed by wiping away your memories." The young people did. Ash saw him and Misty in a park. He was proposing to her. Misty saw the same thing from her point of view. Brock saw that he was supposed to become famous much earlier but he couldn't because he didn't remember the lessons of friendship he learned from Mew and Mewtwo. After it was over the group left quietly and Mew watched with a silent Mewtwo. Together they flew away to help the human race. Ash went home and later broke up with Crystal because of what he saw on the island that day. Misty did the same to Evan. Ash bought a blue sapphire ring with green emeralds around it. He proposed to Misty and they were married 5 years later. They felt that they had to be grown up before they were married. Brock became the best breeder ever remembering the lessons of Mew and Mewtwo. They all lived happy lives while Mew and Mewtwo righted wrongs of the pokemon and human races. The End 


End file.
